


Lock the Doors and Deny a King

by haraways



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One sided, Slow Burn, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraways/pseuds/haraways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one thing all beings of Middle - Earth should be warned about is that skylights are made of glass; and this glass is not made to withstand a dwarf who has become the newest victim of the wicked mistress called Gravity."</p><p>Nori falls into Bilbos life, well before the Quest. Bilbo becomes a closely guarded secret, lest Nori's enemies find her. But it is not his enemies he must hide her from but from the attention of a King.</p><p>But what is the worth of a thief compared to that of a King?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skylights: Act 1

The Shire was a Gold Mine, well not really, but it might as well have been. The Hobbits felt that they were safe in their deep little holes and their winding roads that could make even the most accomplished journeyman lost.

This meant they never saw the need to lock their doors at night.

Nori enjoyed the Shire for this reason. Though Hobbits didn't indulge in gems and gold like Dwarves and Men, they had a refined taste for silverware. This suited Nori just fine; such trinkets are easy to pocket and carry home. He'd been wandering around Hobbiton for half the night now and had already searched through Buckland for the perfect Hobbit Hole to burglarize.

The moon was full this night, not ideal for a thief, but all the better to see. Nori continued up a walking path, inspecting every simal he passed with a careful eye. He glanced up the hill only to find what he'd been looking for: a large, wealthy Hobbit hole placed into the side of its solitary hill with a large old tree sitting atop it. The windows were dark; everyone would be asleep by now, and it was ripe for the picking.

Through its front gate and up to its front door, Nori stepped as silently as a dwarf could. He took one more glance over his shoulder to ensure there would be no witnesses. Nori did not want to harm any of these gentle folk unnecessarily. Placing his large hand around the brass knob, he turned and pushed, but nothing came from it.

Of course, Nori had to pick the only Hobbit Hole with locked doors, but he was stubborn and would not be deterred so easily. He crept around the hill, trying to spot a window he could crawl through. To the right of the large front door, there were stone steps leading around the side and up to the top of the hill. ThisHobbit home was a wealthy place, so with any luck, they may have a skylight; the rich liked to spend lavishly on such things.

Nori took the stone steps two at a time and found himself on the grass covered roof. Walking carefully, Nori stepped around the top of the hill until he found what he was looking for. What luck this was! He could see the skylight reflecting the moon. Sitting perfectly on top on the simal. In his excitement, Nori strode forward too quickly, and his boot made contact with a rock hidden well within the grass. He suddenly found the world upside down as he fell forward into the skylight.

The one thing all beings of Middle Earth should be warned about is that skylights are made of glass, and this glass is not made to withstand a dwarf who has become the newest victim of the wicked mistress called Gravity.

Arms out in front of his face to prevent eye damage, Nori fell heavily onto the glass window causing it to shatter as he fell to the floor of the Hobbit Hole.  
Nori let out a groan of pain. As luck would have it, a large shard of glass embedded itself into his arm, along with smaller shards. It was dug in deep and bled quite profusely onto the beautiful carpet under him. He clenched his arm just below the elbow, trying to slow the bleed to no avail. Suddenly, an orange light illuminated the hall. Nori arched his neck, but all he saw was large hairy feet with the ruffles of a nightdress just brushing their tops. It seems he'd been caught in the act; what kind of thief falls through a window of the home he is trying to thieve from?

“Don't you move,” a nervous voice spoke. As if Nori could without causing pain, but the voice was sweet and feminine and Nori never was one to follow orders without a threatening incentive. Turning over onto his back, the glass cracking under him, Nori looked up at the Hobbit whose home he was burglarizing not even two minutes ago. His eyes traveled up the simple powder blue nightdress to a very large tome of a Man-sized book that the wee Hobbit seemed to be holding as a makeshift shield. Over top the edge of the book Nori could see a face peering warily down at him. Eyes wide with astonishment were searching him cautiously. Yes, right, the Shire is a safe place, so this is probably the Hobbit's first time even seeing a thief or a dwarf for that matter.  
Nori could feel his lifeblood under him now, pooling thickly and staining his clothing and the carpet, that poor carpet, it didn't deserve this. His vision began to swim; there was now two lovely Hobbit lasses in front of him. Perhaps she had a sister that has come out of a bedroom to investigate? With his strength and dwarf strength, Nori managed to turn himself full on his backside; arm clenched to his chest.

"You're quite a lovely lass, even if you have no hair on your chin. Though it seems to have traveled to your toes." Nori gave the hobbit women a lopsided smile, attempting to charm his way out of the situation.

"It seems Mrs. Hobbit, that your skylight has made an Ass of you and I. You for its shabby craftsmanship and me for falling through I...I...T, it." The world was turning upside down again, for Nori found himself staring up at the night sky, visible through the broken skylight. His head must have made a loud thud if the squeak from the Hobbit lass was anything to go by. His vision was becoming dark around the edges and before everything went black he saw a pretty, tired looking face. Forehead wrinkled with concern, the lips of the pretty face were moving, forming words, although Nori could no longer hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, and bookmark if you show an interest in this fic please.


	2. Little Hobbit: Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four years, I was busy getting my degree. Please enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

 

Bilbo was utterly shocked. A dwarf! In her hallway! The dwarf was not moving and that was greatly concerning. Bilbo lowered the book shield, placing it on one of the halls decretive tables. She crept forward slowly, mindful of the glass under her feet. Approaching the Dwarf cautiously, Bilbo took a deep breath to slow her rapidly beating heart. She crouched down beside the Dwarf, mindful of glass. 

The Dwarf was…strange, to say the least. Was his hair pointy? And red. She couldn’t help herself; she lifted her and to strange hair and started to pet it a little. It felt surprisingly soft, and it was thick not unlike her own curls. As she pets the dwarf her hand soon came in contact with a tiny metal stick, needle-like with a little bend at the end. Her hands wandered again and she found a total of 5 strange needles. 

Bilbo withdrew her hand when she felt a wetness between her fingers. The dwarf was bleeding. Her eyes widened not having realised he was hurt so badly; she thought dwarf head were harder than that, perhaps it was all just gossip.  
Bilbo had to think for a moment as to what she should do. On the one hand, she should go get the Sharif because there was a uncotus dwarf in her halls. On the other hand she should just help the poor fellow, after all, it was her roof he did fall through. The skylight was so impractical, just something fancy her father had installed to try and impress her mother. It should have been covered up a long time ago.

Mind made up, Bilbo stood and gathered the edge of her carpet and began to pull. A few minutes of puffing and puffing later Bilbo managed, miraculously, to drag the dwarf into the sitting room where a low fire burned away. Dwarf now laying in front of the fire, Bilbo moved into her kitchen to gather all the things she would need. Her head was full of questions as to what a dwarf was doing this late at night in Hobbiton. Hobbiton was a relatively safe place, removed a little the Great East road enough that travelers rarely stopped. Perhaps he wasn’t a thief and was simply lost? But that didn’t explain what he was doing on top of her hill. Bilbo let out a soft sign, she’d have to ask the dwarf when he awoke. 

Things gathered, she made her way back into the sitting room. She let a gasp and the stuff in the hand dropped to the floor. The Dwarf was gone! She had left the room for only a moment and he had vanished! She looked around frantically and spotted a few drops of blood under the archway leading to another hall. She quickly followed the blood, moving as fast as her night dress would allow. Rounding a bend she spotted the dwarf leaning heavily on the curved wall for support. 

“Mr. dwarf sir!” bilbo called out as she approached, no concern for her own safety in mind. His head whipped around towards her, not knowing what to do. He definitely didn’t want to hurt the pretty lass but he also didn’t want to be arrested. So Nori kept moving slowly down the hall, despite her protests. 

“Please stop sir,” Bilbo asked as the dwarf dragged himself down the hall. He was dripping blood everywhere. “Your bleeding sir.” Bilbo pointed out as she followed him slowly. 

“That’s alright lass, I’ll be gone soon enough.” Nori shot back not turning to her. He had to stop though, the pain in his head was causing him to see double again. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, willing the pain away. 

“No Mr. Dwarf, you’re bleeding and if it keeps up you will be dead on the street by sunrise,” Bilbo pleaded.

“I think not lassie. If I do, you will call the authorities and then I shall be arrested, then tried and finally thrown into your Hobbit jail.” Nori breathed out heavily, talking hurt too much, he must have also bruised his ribs. 

“What? Yavanna no! I would never do such a thing! We don’t even have a jail, a barbaric invention of Man!” the Hobbit lass protested, now in front of the leaning dwarf.

“Methinks the lass protests too much.” Nori quipped, what type of society didn’t have jail or prison? He opened his eyes once again, pain not gone but wanting to see the pretty lass as they spoke. The lass was so short compared to himself, and he was not tall by dwarf standards either. The top of her head reached just below his shoulders. And she was looking up at him with a threatening face Dori would be proud of, she was not frightened of him at all at the moment. Her eyes were a light in frustration and were burning up at him from her scowling soft face, the lass was mighty adorable and it took every little bit of self-control he had not to make a comment less he lose his life this night. Suddenly Nori found a wagging finger in his face.

“Now see here, you are bleeding all over my clean floor, there is glass in the other hall, it is late and the winter cold is setting in and I am rather tired from dragging you into the sitting room and I would quite like to go to bed but I can’t do that until I help you…” Bilbo trailed off running out of steam, “So if you would be so kind to follow be back to the sitting room, it would be greatly appreciated.” She removed her pointed finger from his face, mildly horrified at her own bad manners. 

Nori lifted his good hand to his head to see just how much he was bleeding, head wounds are as they were, bleed quite a lot, putting anyone even a dwarf in danger of blood loss. Nori let out a defeated sigh. He knew the best course of action was to let the little hobbit help him so that he could be out of the Shire and back to the Blue Mountains before winter made travel near impossible. 

“Fine lass, I will stay but I will need your help getting back to your sitting room. It is as though I have drunk too much ale and the floor truly wants to meet me.” Nori was beginning to slide down the wall a little, not being able to hold himself up anymore.

The Hobbit lass let a little “of corse” before placing his arm around her shoulders to help support him as they made their way back to the sitting room. Once there, Bilbo sat the dwarf down in her father's reading chair before fetching the supplies she’d dropped upon discovering the Dwarfs absents and set to work. 

It was not long after, that Nori's wounds were cleaned and bandaged up around his head and arms. His wrist, having broken his fall had needed to be reset (not a pleasant experience) and bandaged with a small splint. The little hobbit women had to feed the fire into a roaring state and was now bowling water for tea. Nori's feet were propped up on a stool and he had a soft blanket about him. At the moment, he was quite content, having not been this warm in a long while, plus he was being tended to by a pretty lass. If it wasn't for the throbbing pain in his head, he’d think he was dreaming. 

A little teacup appeared in his hand and he looked up from his musing. The lass had a tired look on her face, no dought from all the late night excitement. 

“Go to bed lass, won’t run away, not at least until mornin’, too tired for that.” Nori's words were slurring slightly from his own exhaustion. Whatever the lass had put into the tea was working, he was going to be asleep in minutes. He finished the drink and she took it gently into her hands, so different from his own. Soft and small, no sign of day laboring anywhere to be found, none but small clauses Nori had seen on Ori’s hands from holding a quill. Whoever the hobbit lass was, she was important enough to know her letters. Nori sat his head back in the tall chair and closed his eyes, expecting the lass to leave him.

“You can call me Bilbo.” Came the hobbits, Bilbos soft and tired voice. Nori opened his eyes again and saw her gently smiling at him. His dwarf heart gave a little flutter. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lass,” Nori could not help himself but flirt with his mark turned caretaker. He would for many days come question why he said what he said next because it put both him and her in grave danger.  
“You may call me Nori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, and bookmark if you show an interest in this fic please.


End file.
